I Think I Love Your Sister
by emmagraceling
Summary: The Weasleys find out one by one that Harry and Ginny are dating. Now includes their breakup and may extend farther into the future  Cover shared under Creative Commons 2.5 license. Original owner Manavi Siddhanti
1. Chapter 1: I think I love Your Sister

I think I love your sister

Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't be dead.

A/N:First HP fic

"You kissed my sister!"

"You nodded! How could you be mad at me?"

Harry had just gotten back from his walk in the grounds with Ginny. As he walked into the common room with a big grin on his face, Ron confronted him.

"Five years, Harry, five years. She has liked you for five years. You never noticed her. Not once. Now all of the sudden you fancy her? Or-"

"I don't fancy her, I-"

"Oh, you don't fancy her. So you just kiss people with no feelings involved. And my sister! How could you do this to her?"

"Ron, I-"

"I thought you were better than that. The boy who lived and all that. And you use your best mate's sister?"

"Ron, listen!-"

"No. You listen she's my sister.-"

"I know that, but I wasn't using her!"

"Then why'd you say you didn't fancy her!"

Just then Ginny walked in. No one noticed. She saw that her boyfriend (she loved saying that) and brother were arguing.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Ginny decided to stay quiet.

The common room went silent.

"What did you say?"

"I… I think I love your sister?"

Ron remained silent.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Harry said, "Ron?"

"What? When?… How?"

"Um… I don't know… since this summer… and she's lovable?"

Ron was flabbergasted. His little sister… and his best mate… together?

He felt his jaw, that he didn't know was slack, snap shut.

"well it took you long enough. She's fancied you for years. Well it's better than tosser Dean or Michael Corner. But of you hurt her…"

"I would never."

"maybe not but if you do… just remember she's got six older brothers"

Ginny found this insulting and decided to reveal her presence.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Both Ron and Harry flushed scarlet; Ron's blush challenging his fiery hair.

"Er, Ginny. How long have you been here?"

"I got here about the time you declare your love for me."

Ginny smiled at Harry expecting a smile back but instead he put his hand through his hair nervously.

"ya, about that. I…"

Ginny's smile was suddenly replaced with an angered glare.

"you what. You didn't mean it?"

"listen, Ginn-"

"No. You listen. I thought you were better than that. But you're no better than Dean or Michael."

"gin, I am better than that. Of course I meant it. I just didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't want to pressure you. I mean it is kind of sudden… we started dating only a few hours ago… and you only broke up with Dean recently…"

Ginny stared at him blankly

"Ginny?"

" Harry, of course I love you. I've loved you since first year. Since I met you. Well it probably wasn't love then bit still…"

"Ok, as fun as it is to hear my best mate and little sister declare their love for each other, can we please get back to the party?"

No one but Ron noticed later when Harry and Ginny snuck off. He shrugged. At least he didn't have to see it.

fin

Hope you liked it I'm thinking about doing the walk in the grounds or when the family finds out. Tell me what you think. And im not british so im not good with phrasing.

*+=-alicecullenisrealinmyworld-=+*


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur and Harry's Letters

Thank You to DegrassiFan1994, HarryLovesGinny09, Stephanie O,MamadeMia, and robsgirl96 for alerting, reviewing, and favorite-ing, and especially robsgirl96 for encouraging me to continue this story

**Disclaimer: Fred's dead and I'm not JKR**

**

* * *

**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley received this letter from Mr. Ronald Weasley whilst Harry and Ginny were taking their walk in the grounds.

_Mum and Dad:_

_ Harry kissed Ginny! He bloody –sorry Mum- kissed her. Harry had detention with Snape and couldn't be seeker, so obviously Ginny took over. _

_She was brilliant, of course, and we won. We went back to the common room and everyone was having fun when Harry walked in. They ran up to hug each other but then instead they kissed. Everyone was . Except Hermione, oddly enough but whatever. _

_Romilda Vane, a girl who is stalking Harry was glaring and Dean, Ginny's ex-boyfriend, broke his glass. They snogged for like two minutes before they noticed anyone's catcalls and whooping. Then Harry looked at me like, "Hey, Ron, care if I continue to snog your baby sister?" What was I supposed to do? I didn't see there was any solution so I just nodded. _

_Probably no one else saw, but Harry did because as soon as I did, he took her hand and led her outside. They're "walking" now. I expect Ginny will write you later Mum, but I thought you should know. Make sure to tell Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. I can't do all the threatening on my own. _

_I'm doing fine, hope you are too. _

_ -Ron _

Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic when she read this and immediately set off to give their other sons a transcript of the letter but Mr. Weasley decided it was a good idea to write a letter to Harry. Mr. Weasley loved Harry, of course, and trusted him; however, he knew what teenage boys were like and knew Harry needed to be spoken to.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope you are wonderful. Anyway. Ron sent me a letter with information saying that you are dating my little girl. I am thrilled that it is you that is dating her but we must make some things clear first. _

_Firstly, Do not take advantage of her. Ever. She is our only daughter and she has seven brothers. Do not forget that. She is special and deserves to be treated as such. Do not do anything until she's ready, and preferably you are married, but I understand how it is, seeing how Molly was pregnant with Bill before we got married. But if you get her pregnant before this war is over, and you're married; you will regret it. _

_Secondly, do not break her heart. She is strong but she has fancied you since before her first year. If you break her heart, we'll break you. I might not seem like the violent type but I am very protective of my little girl. She means the world to me. Molly says she's seen this coming since day one, and from what Ron has said, I presume Hermione has known for a while too, but us boys, we were clueless. _

_Ginny tends not to tell me about her love life but I can say without a doubt you are the best bloke she has ever dated. So don't mess it up. I started dating Molly in her fifth year, my sixth and we've been together since. There will be hard times but Molly says you must love her if you- and I quote- "Snogged her without regard for any consequences or knowing if she was going to slap him across the face or bat-bogey him" Ginny does seem like that type of girl though. She told Molly that the reason she broke up with Dean was that he helped her into the common room. She is a fiery one so good luck with her. 'The chosen one" is probably the only one that could deal with her. _

_Treat my daughter well,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry laughed as he read this knowing that Mr. Weasley's letter would be the kindest by far. He decided to write back. Harry knew that Ron knew how much Harry loved Ginny, from their argument earlier. Mr. Weasley, however, knew only from Molly telling him and that didn't see, like enough.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ Thank you for not threatening to kill me too many times. I have a feeling your sons' letters won't be so kind. I felt there were a few things to address about me dating your daughter. First of all, I would never take advantage of her, ever. I could never do that to her. I also have absolutely no intention of getting Ginny pregnant until we're properly married. I may be only sixteen but I can't help but think that's in our future. As long as I don't die. Doesn't that put a damper on things?_

_I also have no intention of ever breaking her heart. It is too precious. I wouldn't break her heart even if I wasn't afraid of her brothers murdering me. I have fancied her all year but she wasn't acting nervous to me anymore so I'd assumed she'd gotten over me. Plus she was dating Dean and Ron's sister. Although I guess her dating Dean didn't really help. Ron and I walked in on them once. They were… well I shutter remembering it so I'm guessing you don't want to know but it wasn't something you generally want to see the girl you might fancy doing. Although it did help me realize that I fancied her. I planned on completely ignoring her until earlier today. Now I'm glad I didn't though._

_I'm not really surprised Molly knew. I think Hermione's known at least since the beginning of the year. Why are girls so much more perceptive than us? Personally, I think I'm the best bloke Ginny's ever dated. Then again, looking back, I was jealous of both of her boyfriends. It's probably a good thing I never thought of her slapping me across the face or bat-bogeying me. I probably deserved it though. _

_I will try not to ruin this with Ginny. I really do love her, you know. She means the world to me. I'll probably get her mad every now and again but I won't baby her like Thomas. And when she runs away, I'll always chase her, as cliché as that sounds. And somehow I know I'll love her until the day I die. Ron confronted me earlier, and I kind of yelled the fact that I love Ginny at him. Ginny was there (unbeknownst to me) and she knows how I feel and apparently feels the same. At least we got that out of the way. _

_Thank you again. I kind of feel like high lately and I can't really talk to Ron -he's to upset because he found out Hermione snogged Viktor Krum- so it's nice to talk to someone who isn't a girl and won't murder me for declaring my love for their little sister. Hopefully for you this is… clarifying._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm not british so phrasings are prob wrong.**

**Review and suggest what to do next. Next chapter dedicated to whomever can guess what color glasses I have.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie and Harry's Letters

**A/N: I will apologize further for delay below. My glasses are Purple, then black and contacts. So, this is Dedicated to: PirateLuv 32, for guessing black correctly and also inspiring me. And, Pennameless1994 for getting my glasses color right, with purple. **

_Mr. Harry Potter received this letter from Mr. Charlie Weasley a week after Mr. Potter was caught kissing Ms. Ginny Weasley_

Hello Harry,

How are you? I hope you are good. I've heard about you and Ginny. I have to say I am ecstatic. I mean, we all knew it would happen one day, but I'm glad it finally happened. However, you made her wait a long time. She went through so much for you. So, don't ever think about hurting her. Remember, I have access to dragons. I mean, of course I don't want to use them on the boy who lived, what with Voldemort and all, but I will.

By the way, I know you're going to break up with her. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe in a month, maybe a year; but it is going to happen. We will still be your family when it happens, but when you come crawling back, you'll have all of us to face.

Ginny is a very special girl, harry. Don't blow it. She is going through so much, and she will go through even more being beside you, but I'm sure that it is worth it for her. I cannot say I've been in love. Maybe I never will. But if I was, I'd make sure that I cherished it. Ginny is not weak. You know that as well as I do. Don't treat her like glass. She won't stand for it. She is not fragile. She is as fiery as her hair. She could beat any wizard, including you, in a duel or fistfight.

Ginny is tough, but she is not invincible. You do not realize how much weight she places on your opinion. She really loves you. I know you love her. Don't get too serious. Don't corrupt her. Have fun in your life together.

Remember the dragons,

Charlie

_Harry wrote the following back:_

Dear Charlie,

I am well, how are you? I guess news does travel fast in this family. Also, I am glad you are happy we got together. You may be the only one. It wouldn't surprise me.

I regret making her wait all that time. Truth is, I've fancied her all year. And when she was with Dean, it was horrible. I thought it was just brotherly love, but then I realized it wasn't. Because, if I was in Dean's place, it was the opposite of disgusting.

Never mind, you don't need to know that. And I would never intentionally hurt her. I love her too much to do that. And if I have to break up with her, well it will hurt me too.

Ginny is probably the most special person I have ever met. With my luck, chances are I'll blow it. I always do. I just hope I'll be able to make it up to her before she uses her bat bogey hex on me. She is the best person I have ever met. I am completely in love, and I wish that for you. But just not your sister…

I realize Ginny is not fragile. How could I not? She just won the Quidditch game for us. She was the top of the DA. She freaking broke up with Dean for helping her through the portal. I can't guarantee I won't try to treat her like glass. I know how easily people can be broken. And I never want something like that to happen to her. I know she is near her breaking point. She has been affected so strongly by Voldemort. He possessed her during her first year. During her fourth year, he attacked your dad. And now, she's associated with me. Unfortunately, this means she cares about the person who Voldemort pretty much wants to kill. And I know he will hurt her just to get to me. Unfortunately, Ginny has a weakness. It's one that I have too. She won't kill anyone. I won't either. But Voldemort, Voldemort will. And Ginny may be able to beat anyone in a duel, and I most certainly pity the person who gets in a fistfight with her, but she won't beat Voldemort. And I'm scared of that. I am so scared. It is going to be hard for me to let her go and fight. It's probably going to break us up. But I hope when this is all over, it will be worth it.

Last, I think I've made it clear I know Ginny is not invincible. And I would never corrupt her. If anything she'll corrupt me. I intend to have fun when this is all over.

Thank you,

Harry

_Upon the breakup of Harry and Ginny, Charlie sent Harry this note, scrawled on a spare scrap of parchment. _

Dear Harry,

I knew it would happen. Be prepared to grovel when you want her back. Oh, and by the way, I know about your birthday kiss. Don't tear her up more than it has to.

-Charlie

_Harry replied in a slightly longer fashion._

Dear Charlie,

I knew it would happen too. I can't tell why I did it. I think you get the gist. And I'm sorry about that. But really, she wanted to do it, and who was _I _to stop her… Really, I didn't mean to hurt her. I still don't want to hurt her. She's an amazing girl. And you know, maybe she's better off with out me. I am dangerous. Stuff has happened to me, I'm not predictable. I have a temper. Voldemort could find her. A death eater could get to her. I know he couldn't use the imperious, but he could use the cruciatus. He could Avada her. Or worse. And I couldn't deal with that, and I don't think Ginny could, as strong as she is, so just watch over her. Or have your brothers do that. I don't know if you'll stay. Just know I love her. And try to forgive me for hurting her because, I swear that wasn't, isn't my intention. I want her to be safe and happy, and she can't do that with me. I'm sorry.

-Harry

_Charlie responded with one final note, just a quick paragraph scrawled on a slip of parchment. _

Harry,

I understand why you did it. And I am thankful. But try not to get yourself killed. Ginny loves you and it would tear her up if you died. I don't want to see my sister like that. And I'm sure she'll do the same.

Take care of yourself,

Charlie

**A/N: Okay I know that was ridiculous. I didn't update for like six months and I am so sorry. All I can say is that apparently second semester meant throw everything you've got at me. I am so sorry for that. So please don't throw rocks and pitchforks at me. I am so sorry. **

**On a different note, I don't really know where to go with this story. My only idea is to write about the family's reaction to the break-up, post war, ect. **

**Also, pennameless1994 brought up the point that my letters are over the top. I agree, and this is intentional. It is for comedic purposes. Although, this one is meant to be serious, so it is just more…intense. **

**On a final note, I am looking for a beta for this story. Anyone who wants to, with or without the credentials according to fanfiction wants to, just PM me.**

**Question: what is my favorite classic novel?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bill and Harry's Letters

**A/N: So, there's really no excuse for this. I'm sorry, guys. I abandoned you for more than a year, which is really inexcusable. **

**PS: I changed my username from Alicecullenisrealinmyworld to emmagraceling, because the former just isn't indicative of my personality anymore.**

**P.P.S: This is dedicated to both SilenceIsCompliance, who cheated because she's my sister and knows that I love Summer of My German Soldier and I'm Past The Point of No Return who said Harry Potter, so props. And you should totally read the rest if you haven't yet. **

**I will talk more at the bottom.**

Later that day Harry received a letter from Mr. Bill Weasley.

_Harry,_

_Hello. I hope you are doing well and studying hard. No OWLs or NEWTs this year, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off. Anyway, I heard a funny thing from Mum and Dad when I went there for lunch a few days ago. I heard that you had snogged my baby sister in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. I figure everyone else will threaten you enough, so I'll probably just tell you the truth. I am ecstatic...well, kind of. Not that my sister is snogging at all, mind you, but if she must, I'm glad it's you. Well, at least I'm glad it's not Dean. He was always too…clingy for her. Never let her be the brave girl we all know she can be. And Michael…well he never stood a snowballs chance in hell. _

_Listen, Harry, I know you're a good bloke. Don't hurt her too much when you go off on your wild adventures. Come back to her. She puts up a brave front, but she has been hurt. The diary affected her more than anyone really knew. She seems really happy this year for the first time in awhile and I have a feeling that's due to your friendship. I really don't want her to go back in her hole again. So, don't screw up. We all know you're going to leave her at some point— go to fight your battles and our world's battles, but just know that you need to return to her. You can't die in the battle, because that would crush her. And she really can't handle being that crushed without cracking. She isn't fragile, but no one can take a blow like seeing the man they love die after so many years. She really does love you now. It's not just her 8-year-old crush anymore. It' real. And I know it's real for you too. So whatever you do, don't give up. Don't let her go. Don't let her push you away. It's just too important. Love can change things in a war; I would know. Your priorities will never be the same. When you're away, you will worry about Ginny like I worry about Fleur. You will wonder what she's doing, where she is, if she is okay. I promise you she will be. Ginny's a fighter. And she's defiant. And she's definitely capable of handling the next year no matter what. So don't break her heart. Don't break up with her to be noble. Because she can handle it. No matter what you do, remember that. She can handle anything. She can do anything. As long as you don't die, she will be okay. And if you're not okay, then know that she will survive. She will get over it, but it won't be pretty. So do your best, but if it comes down to it, I know you'll protect her. And I'm endlessly thankful that my little sister found a bloke who really loves her and is selfless—more so than anyone else I know. _

_Finally, you're probably wondering why I'm not threatening and yelling, like I'm sure the rest of my brothers will be. And when I started, I expected that too. But I, unlike my brothers, have been and still am in love. The family doesn't like her much, and they don't know why I love her, but they don't know her. I know that when you love someone, it is impossible to intentionally harm her, and I have seen that you love her. I could see it this summer. I could see it at the holidays. And I know what its like, so I trust you. Don't break that trust. _

_God, I've rambled and gone back in forth in this. I hope you can see my point through all of the wishy washy words. It's just really hard. Ginny is the only sister I've got and it's important that I don't let you screw it up._

_Best Wishes,_

_Bill_

Harry smiled as he finished Bill's letter. It was clear that it was going to be the most heartfelt of any he was going to receive. Though Bill had said basically the same thing as Charlie, Harry could tell that Bill just understood more. Charlie didn't know what it felt like to care about someone more than you care about yourself, and while Charlie's letter was nice, Bill's really let him know that the family understood his relationship with Ginny and knew that he really did love and want to protect her. Harry quickly replied to Bill with the following:

_Bill, _

_What can I say? Thank you for being so understanding about Ginny. It seems that the whole family has decided I'm going to be noble and leave, and I can't guarantee that is not true, but I have no intention of hurting her any more than absolutely necessary. She really is the world to me and it kills me that I might have to hurt her at all. As for your concern about Ginny if I do…er…hop the twig…I know it will hurt her, but it's better than the other way around. Funny thing, Charlie told me the same thing, about her not being fragile. I like it that way. I don't know what I'd do if I had to worry about Ginny just…imploding when I'm gone. And I know the diary thing was bad. I never realized just how hard those first years were for her until recently. Really, it's a miracle she is as strong and unbreakable as she is today. At the same time, though, I get it. I know anyone, even people as strong as Ginny, can be hurt beyond repair and I really don't ever want to hurt her. I'm sorry we were so cruel to Fleur. You're right—we don't know her. I know I'd be pissed if someone was mean to Ginny like that, and what we did wasn't fair. And you're right—it is impossible to intentionally harm her. It's hard to even think about it. _

_Okay. I'm just going to stop and leave it there. It's getting far too mushy for either of us, and Gin would kill me if she knew I was talking like this. Well, have a good day and have fun with Fleur. Don't be too overprotective._

_Oh, and I'm glad its not an eight-year-old crush for her. It's not an eight-year-old crush for me either. _

_Best Regards,_

_Harry_

**A/N: So, I decided to sit down today and write this story. I will do my very best to update this story again soon until I am through with all of the brothers. I know this is a lot like Charlie's letter, but they are both kind of mature. I suspect the twins and Percy's will be funnier. In other news, I have discovered that this story is a bit rubbish. I might go through and edit, but I'm sorry for the awful grammar and loose plotline presented in preceding chapters. Oh, and the internet said that "hop the twig" was a British expression for dying. I don't know if this is accurate, but I didn't know if British people used "kick the bucket" or "bite the big one" or similar phrases. If any of you are left and actually feel like reviewing, you can answer the question following question if you want to. You should by no means feel obligated to answer it if you don't want to, it just helps me get over reviewing awkwardness when people have a question for me to answer. So, without further ado, What is my new cat's name (Hint: It's a Harry Potter character) Next chapter will be dedicated to whomever, if anyone, is still reading this. **

**Best wishes and DFTBA, **

**emmagraceling**


End file.
